


Yavin waterfall secret spot

by gaylo_ben



Series: Yavin IV past!boyfriends [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fan Art, First Love, First Time, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Past Boyfriends, Yavin IV, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: “No one will catch us out here, Poe…”Between jedi school and pilot academy, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron spent every summer together on Yavin IV. The jungle near Poe’s house was full of secret spots to explore their friendship….Kylo Ren learned a lot back then during those hot summers as Ben Solo.





	Yavin waterfall secret spot

#Legacy boys #Leias sons #yavin iv series #waterfall kisses #ben and poe shared a lot of first time experiences under that waterfall #canon yavin rainbow lakes #best friend makeout #lots of makeout spots# The force tree the hot springs #the back seat of Poe’s landspeeder and everywhere on poes farm #yavin is the perfect temperature for day swimming ... and night swimming #they made good use of their summer time smoking yavin flower to pass the time and missed each other so bad when they were gone #peak star wars #permission to ship benpoe until the end of time? #permission granted #love to all of you darkpilot benpoe people out there in the galaxy #wet kisses

more Kylo/Poe art [here at @Gaylo-Ben tumblr](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/tagged/darkpilot)


End file.
